ZOOTOPIA-MEMORY
by R.H.ZTPA
Summary: Out of the ordinary there is always one standing out. while the world continues to spin and time continues to pass there are ones that always, stand behind and watches. join the first person story of Rich Howard, Nicolas Wilde, Nate Kingsbury, Judy Hopps, and Tanner Fangs, as the truth, begins to unravel for the unaware animals. contains M/M , M/F sexual scenes
1. THE WORDS UNSPOKEN (FOREWORD)

THE WORDS UNSPOKEN_

*(writer's note: this is not a chapter.)

The time will come, as will some day.

The water runs red, the sky turns grey.

Once upon a time, there was a stray,

lost in wonder, shivering in the days.

Then came the big bad fox.

The warren's blood lost to the flood.

Alone in his world, he kept his word.

Lost in his heart, he found his love.

But yet he knows, there is more.

more, to be done_

_ZTPA_


	2. Chapter 1- The Wake

Tic. tic. tic. tic. Ding.

I opened my eyes, realising the microwave just popped open. i sat up on the musky smelling bed, tail cured up in a ball and eyes blood shot red. i thought of the days back at the program. it was only a year ago, but felt like decades. Ding. phone. i fished it up, hefted it in my paw, the weight still rather light for a phone. it's 6pm in the evening, and there was a message, from nick. i quickly read it and threw it on my bed.

I walked up to the window, looking towards the distant sunset, relieving that this one's real. i chuckled. small dots of lit engines reminded me of Tanner and Nate. The AISR's doing a good job at serving the world. i opened the window, letting the air breeze on me. taking the breath in, looking at the glooming city, a made a small howl and shook off the past.

just about time my food was getting cold. i walked to the microwave, sniffed at it. took out the packaged food. "hmm, veggies and DNA reduced beef. goodies, ahah" i thought. i wolfed it down and grabbed a drink. i walked into the bath room, the light turning on as i stepped in. the mirror was a bit dirty, but a shower would take care of that. i quickly rinsed my fur, and the message nick send me swooshed in to my half man/turd half wolf brain. "see ya at 7.30. got a surprise." damn you foxy. i thought. i dried my self and grabbed a shirt. popped on my usual look, and swung in a breath of this good old apartment.

nick lend me this hybrid vehicle when i left the program. its rather easy to drive considered that i hadn't drove back then. i walked down a few blocks to an auto groceries shop, whipped up some beer, and went back to the car. i stepped in, started it with out a noise, and drove on to the main bahn. i quickly set the coordinates for the auto drive. i fished up the phone to call nick, but was tired again. so i just left him a message: "on my way, C U at 7.30". i closed my eyes, took a look at the city through the car window, and drifted off.

chapt one_fin

_ZTPA_


	3. Chapter 2- Rich Howard

The grey wolf slept uneasily in the seat of the hybrid. Noises around him reminded him of the busy streets he used to live on. the tag on his ID reflected brightly through the sunshine, showing a name. a name everyone would recognise.

Rich Howard_

he was in his middle twenties, fur around his muzzle just turing a little grey. a few scars on his arms and neck, as usual, caused by the scraping he'd done to try and forget the past. the only unusual thing about him was his identity. What he is, or was, makes every, predator, prey, mix, walk past him, either to take selfies, or shiver away and growl. Howard was about the most unusual individual ever that existed within the billions of centuries that Zootopia has ever existed. his identity, was a Human. well, was.

Animalia, the capital power of all four countries, Rodentia, Canania, and Herberia, created a program of mass power in the year 2030. it was used to generate power to the globe and the main space port for AISR. What most of the citizens didn't know back then, was the subject. there, was just a young pup. just reaching the age of 10, family and friends separated, but known well enough to be brave to enter a world of stranger beings, called Man. The program was called E.A.R.T.H. Electrical, artificial, re-pulse, thermal, hologram. What was so out standing about it was its functionality. it was simply, a massively well constructed computer program.

Howard entered E (calling it that from now on) with out any memory of his real past, given an identity, a job, a family he'd love, but not knowing it was all fake. Until one day. the day that the anomaly came. for him in that world he felt he'd belong, it felt his life just shattered. He knew things where up. he began computing. hacking the satcom dishes and the radars, but got noting. then the wars came. the fight between ACAP and NATO became more and more intense. he lost the ones he loved, but knew it wasn't real. But what he didn't knew, That all of this, was planned. desperate to leave, with a gun to his head, pulling the trigger. the bang came, followed by a flash, a series of codes, his memory kept clear, a triangle symbol emerged, showing four letters. ZTPA. Then he knew. He was right all this time. after everything cleared, someone greeted him. strangely enough, he felt home. the hibernation sickness wasn't hard to come over, and he stayed at the site for a couple of days. then the fox came.

Nicolas. P .Wilde.

he introduced him self as a ZPD police officer, and will help him walk through a couple of things. sooner on they became good friends. Nick also lend him an higher up apartment, and a hybrid vehicle. Rich got well adjusted to things, met a few friends same species as him, a white wolf, Tanner Fangs, and a grey coyote, Nate Kingsbury. they took good care of him and have Licenses at the space command. What yet Howard doesn't know, is all these friends, were keeping something from him. something yet much bigger, much more dangerous. but all they wanted to do was to keep him safe.

Let the secrets unravel_

_:Certain stories yet may come true:_


	4. Chapter 3- The truth

Beep_

Beep_

Beep_

tic.

There was darkness. After the darkness came the sunshine, through the slightly grey glass window of the vehicle. I was awoken by the indicator telling me that I'm now nearing the exit. I stretched my arms and yawned in the cramped seat, and put my paws back on the wheel supposedly fitted for fox paws. 'felt like ages, hun.' i mumbled. i pushed the auto drive button, turning it off. a few seconds later the car went drifting towards the right. a few honks made me sharply turn it towards the left. Phew.

Nick's apartment building wasn't far from here, a few minutes out if lucky. Heck, how that fox used to bluff about his money making and hustling. What a guy. Judy lives with him, a lovely couple. well, they met during the preds and prey riot sometime ago. she occasionally visits her parents in the burrows, and brings us some goodies. don't know when hustle buddy's gonna propose to her though. Tanner lives not far from nick, in a house, with pretty cool stuff as well. Nate lives next to Nick, hell, doesn't let us visit though, gives us all kinds of excuses. took a sneak peak once, seeing some, well, very privacy stuff of his own. i guess i'd laugh that off. A motorist overtook me, swooshing me back to reality. i'm now in central city, the most busy, and yet the prettiest place i'd known to date. I took a right turn, in to the street nick's apartment would be on. It's one of the rich areas of the city, and the city hall's near. i parked in the place Nick saved for me, noticing Tanner's car already next to mine. Well, They're here early, like all wolves, except for me. i grabbed the beer from the back seat, swung the door shut. the hybrid beeped a noise as i locked her.

The apartment building's a hotel and a restaurant combined. there's a bar at the top floor for the higher up hotel guests, but i guess the cunning foxy has his ways. i pressed for the elevator, and waited. the lift opened, smelling of mixed mammals. A prey noticed me, a short moose in a black AISR suit. As soon as i stepped in she greeted me, in her language, i presume she isn't from here. i felt strange, but knowing to be polite, took the hoover and shook it. i could just about hear her mutter my name, and looked away. Nick's Floor was rather high up, on the 40th story. the prey got off at the 35th, the mint smelling scent following her. the lift made a sound as it reached it's target, and i immediately picked up the fox scent. As surprised as usual, The damned fox jumped out and squeezed me.

"heyy pal! What in the world took you so long, you look outta shape." Nick said, tail lifted.

"uh, I'm fine, hustle. just a little late. i got us beer. where's everyone else, hun?" i asked, not picking up any scent.

The fox eyed me and licked his muzzle.

"oh. you'd seriously forgot, didn't ya, you silly." he said, picking up a can, popped it open.

"buddy, it's the damned day you left that damned shithole! We gotta cheer ya up, wolf." Nick shouted, giving me a wild grin.

out of the corner, the two canines and a bunny ran over to me.

"Happy Z day, pal! we got everyone for ya!" nick shouted, grouping down the beer.

Tanner and Nate doggie piled on me, trying to squish me under.

" AH off you guys, enough, that tickles. CAN YOU BE GROWN UPS FOR ONE SECOND PLEASE." i try to sound annoyed, but laughed. because, I'm happy to be together with these pals. i pushed the fur balls off and got up.

Judy hopped over, giving me a much lighter hug. "hey, thanks, carrots. how are ya with MR fox." i hustled, looking at nick, him laughing.

"oh, well, that guy, he's doing just fine." Judy replied, little grin on her bunny tooth.

Nate pushed his thin coyote arms up and made a pose that made me squirm. "Whatcha guys wanna do, hun?" he asked, winking at me. Welp, try to warn ya, he's into stuff.

i blushed and looked away. "game, i guess?" i said, trying to push to nick. He seem to read my mind, and what do best friends do? yep. pushed me right towards the coyote and sat down.

"you guys wanna game?" Nick asked, picking up a controller.

before i could respond, something beeped, and i looked towards it. its the HUD goggles, and something tells me that's defiantly an emergency.

"something wrong?" i asked.

the HUD showed a hologram message.

:rendezvous_site_prioritised_unknown:

"looks like we've got something. Rich, you know what this is?" nick asked putting down his beer, me doing the same.

The tv just turned on, board casting the news channels only specific job given mammals could see. there wasn't a news caster. just words. a few that made all our fur struck up.

ACAP_

repeatedly shown it self on the emergency channel, its bright red, and the glitching codes in between, shining it self on the thin television, like a grabbing paw. There was silence. Then i broke the word.

"T -that's ACAP. No. That's, impossible. They, they've figured it out. No. it can't be true. It's gotta be a virus, or something." i shivered, fear it self overcoming me, thinking back to the horrific things that ACAP had done in the simulated world, i felt sick. but how did it end up here?

"Rich, we are on your side. we'd kill for the safety of this city. but there's something we are not being completely honest with you." Nick said, trying to keep up with my racing mind. but i was too shocked. to hear everything. more shocked to find out that the organisation that destroyed the world i used to know, to love, to hate, now to exist in the world i feel real in?.

"i'm sorry pal." nick took my paw, and signed a deep breath.

Then the alarms happened. worse. From the window all of us could see the testing site has been lit up.

" i think its time you know the truth." said the fox.

FIN_


	5. Chapter 4- unraveled

It wasn't hard talk to him. The secrets were well kept, but had to come out some day. he was like family to me. well, he doesn't really have any, after the event occurred. Rich was a brave wolf, to enter the program of such mass power. He was all brains back at E, but he didn't seem to know the grips of reality. Heck, i hated how i lied to him about being a police officer. How was i, an E supervisor gonna live with that, hun? me, Nicolas Wilde, well, brilliantly handsome red fox, the cop job was only a few years ago. i guess the poor wolf didn't know the truth back then, till i told him.

E wasn't that simple. Of course, its all just a well constructed program, after all. but rich wasn't the only one. other mammals, such as trained marksman, weapon smiths, anything to keep the reality secure from those inside. The program functioned normally like it should, until the day the anomaly happened. Causes still yet unknown, Rich was set as the CENTRAL, right after the anomaly. The central, an individual that the program involves and grows on. Everything that he did mattered to the 'world', and yet he didn't know, what he could do, and cause. But it wasn't all cooked beans, Rich back at the time did figure out that something was up. he was a believer. always did. So, after all the rough times with the damned ACAP, oh, mentioning these guys, the Asia Central Alliance Powers, calling them them selves the gods of doom, heck, what a name. well, presumably they're now, since some how they've figured out our little secret. well, this isn't the worst thing yet. since the E program went public, a lot of the mammals asked, WOW, what a genius design!, well, sorry, pal. not a design. Back then when the AISR built their first light speed drive, they did that because they discovered a planet not far away. The planet contained a genetic code. And that code, was the DNA code used to input the looks of man, or, human. The planet was left alone, but who knew it would grow to a massive civilisation just like the one here, on our fresh dirt ball? We quickly hid all our out wards communications and Waited. There seem to be no action taken by the planet. What was feared worst by ALPHA_ONE, oh shoot, alpha one, globe peace treaty, established by Animalia, shared resources, and united together as one. sorry about that, well, they feared the purpose of this hack done by the ACAP in the simulation was to warn and lie to the not-so-distant planet, ad trigger a war between two species, more importantly, an galactic one.

I told Rich most of this, holding back nothing. Tanner and Nate standing by him, patting him on the back, carrots making a few calls as the situation became more tense.

"I'm sorry, pal. i hope you know we wanted the best." I said, swooshing my brushy tail next to his.

"hey. its ok now, bud. and we don't know if the virus is a fraud or a joke or something. take a chill pill." Tanner said, giving him a little thumbs up.

"um, T, i don't think its a joke. might wanna take a look" Nate said, as he got up and looked out the window. There were Helicopters flying over to the lit up site.

"What ever it is, I'm here to fix the fucking thing." Rich said, looking up. His eyes red, of the hate, of the love he'd lost, of the things he never wanted to be real.

"carrots, get a line to the director of ZSF. we're going tonight to see what the fuck is going on. kill if we have to." the wolf said, panting from the sheer pressure.

Judy typed something, and we knew we'd get up to action tonight. something flashed passed my head, something about being the advisor. its gone, but i felt it being too important. i threw it past my head as rich stood up and spoke.

"tonight, no matter what happens, we stick as one, fight as one. kill if we have to, as one. well then, who's with me to check what in the fucked up hell is going down there, hun?" he raised an eyebrow.

i knew that moment, he wasn't the sloppy wolf he used to be, or the turd sack of a human he was in that damned world.

"All in for Howard!" I said, putting my paw on his.

"All in for Howard!" The rest said, putting there paws in.

The night falls._


	6. Chapter 5- Black out

The night falls as usual. A little dark for the usually lit city. I crawled my way out of the nightmare-ish feeling mixed of betraying, sadness, and the claustrophobic lies. They all stood agreed, on my side. No regrets. nothing. Just plain old friends trying to help out. i'd know for sure they'd never betray me, and will always be, with me. And that'll be Nicolas Wilde, Judy Hopps, Nate Kingsbury, Tanner Fangs, and the world that we live in. not some deceiving lie.

I took in a breath and told the group to ready up. Judy quickly tidied things around, and noises outside seemed to quiet down as well. a final call was made, and ZSF had approved for the entry to the program site. i walked to the lift with Nick, and he swept a key card.

"wanna see something outta breath?" the fox said, cunning again. If i'd not been on such a mood, i'd guess he'd say his balls.

"go ahead, bud." i waved, calling the pack in. they quickly ran over, grabbing equipment.

The lift went down, more flours than i'd imagine. It was rather cool underground, and my panting stooped.

"Ready?" said Nick, raising his enormous eyebrow.

The door opened. cool air rushed towards me, and i blinked. The structure wasn't huge. but yeah, enough to take my breath out.

"WHAT. THE. HELL. DO. YOU. KEEP. UNDER. YOUR. APARTMENT?!" i screamed, with mixed feelings. but knowing we had to hurry, i shut my muzzle.

The structure was a mini under ground command. I guessed it wasn't the main one as its size wasn't big, but, hell, its impressive. there's a few mammals down here, mostly predators. some of the bigger boars walked pass me and patted me on the shoulder.

"looks like Howard's gonna head back to furless land, en?" one of the short ones teased.

"yeah, we'll be over watching you guys over, armoury's over that way." the other one said.

Nick made a puff sound and waved them passed, saying connect HUD to these boars.

We geared up in the armoury, the tech was some of the most impressive ones.

"Here, catch. its now yours." Nick tossed me a some how easy to handle rifle. It was still ballistic, of course. Laser weapons are restricted in atmosphere and can be only used in space. I slid some magazines in my carrier plate, and checked the chamber.

"pretty good, eh?" Nate teased, poking me somewhere low with his paw.

"eh, heh, yeah. thanks, Nate. common, we're getting late." I blushed and tried to avoid him.

It took less then three minutes to prep, and the mammals briefed us. The site was busily lit, reporters and ZPD with the CRP still trying to figure out the hell is going on.

"Looks like a serous virus leak. not only central city been hit. You guys need to work fast. The main area is A2, and it's the pods for the other animals. careful, mostly preds." The boar briefed us, leading us to the bullet train.

"should take a few 'seconds'" Nick joked.

We stepped on board, doors sealing behind us.

"it's gonna lead us to the under ground entrance. follow up" Judy said, chewing some gum, turing her HUD on.

"sync HUDs, pack." i said, pressing a side button on my goggles.

The goggles lit up in an instant, displaying heart rate, ammo usage, locations and important stuff. The train soon arrived, halting to a stop, doors unsealed and opened, making a sizzling noise.

There were no signs of life anywhere. i smelt blood, along with the other canids and one vulpine. The scent was strong, and made my instinct tickle. but the human side of me wanted to throw up. Judy turned on her night vision, since she's a prey, darkness wasn't much of a friend.

Tic.

Tic.

Tic.

"Shit, you hear that" i said, raising my rifle, silently cocking it.

i did. They didn't. because it was the sound the anomaly made. a lot of it drove me made back then.

"No, what is it." Nick said, peeking up his foxy ears.

Tic.

Tic.

Tic.

Again.

Tic.

Tic.

Click.

In front of my eyes, i saw something. i didn't want to see it. Its was a destruction of a world. A real world. One that i know of. I shivered and it's gone. Nick noticed me.

"hey, what's up." he said, Before anything else could happen, there was a glow. a blink. We all saw this one.

ACAP, brightly show on the system analysis screen, like it's trying to scream out to destroy us.

"that's them. defiantly. hurry up, the CR's up ahead." i said, paws moving faster.

thats when i realised i almost ran into a giant feral cat. well, a tiger. it was feral. For a second i thought i was back at E, starred in a horror movie. That's a no when the gun fire happened. They were everywhere, circling up, eyes blood red. Judy didn't hesitate to fire, as she was traumatised. we all did, knowing these animals were no longer in their state of mind.

I thought of something. It made me rage, wanting to cry and howl for these animals. ACAP hacked into the Line because they capture these subjects in the simulation to test on them, turning them into these freaks. And thus why they did it, was because they were trying to access their mind, not knowing anything about them.

I pulled the trigger until it uselessly clicked, and slid in a new magazine. it was then i noticed i must have hit an explosive or something corrosive, and was knocked back. i tried to get up, but my head felt dizzy. I saw Tanner and Judy cover firing and Nate rushing towards me followed by an orange shadow, already difficult to recognise. i knew i wasn't gonna make it, so i just let it die, and drifted away.

Before the darkness, i felt a paw toughed my paw. I wanted to hold it, i wanted to know who's it was, but i couldn't.

Tic

Tic

Tic_


	7. Chapter 6REDACTED

/INFO _REDACTED_

{IF. FOUND=DESTROY_EVIDENCE}

_ TARGET_SEQUENCE} TRIGGER_MEMORY_

{TRIGGERSUBJECT_ =RICH_H}]_

LOCATE_FILE:{ ]

_SET_DATETIME: 2 3_[E]

{IF_MEMO_= FAIL=KILL_PROGRAM_}

LOAD_ ? Y/N

{Y}

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

{PROGRAM_EXECUTED.[( _=YES}

_…

2003/06/20.

E.A.R.T.H

_a human was born. an ordinary boy, In a busy country named people's republic of China. His parents were proud, and happy. living in a small home, he grew up, year by year.

_…..

2008/?/?.

_The boy had just reached the age of 5, playing around with other children. His parents worked hard but lived happily. There are no interruptions.

_…..

ZTPA_{?}

_{INPUT OF ANOMALY}_

_…..

2014/?/?.

_The boy left his home country and left to study in the {UK?} He made friends, and lived in a foster home. His parents called him time to time. The boy's memory of his home was fading. The boy felt strange but happy._

_…..

2016/4/?. _{ANOMALY_AT50%}_

_The boy went home for his usual holiday. he saw a movie. The movie was about two animals in a city of animals. The boy left the theatre. The boy saw something flash, but didn't care, and moved on with life._

_…..

2018/4/19.

_The boy was expelled from school. He was upset and violent. He punched things when he got home. He felt sick. He Watched the movie again. It made him better. His parents didn't talk as much._

_…..

2020/6/20.

_The boy moved out on his birthday, much more happier. His parents Living together, waving him goodbye. The boy felt something tic. it happened again and again. but he ignored it._

_…

2025/?/?. {ANOMALY_AT_100%}

_ The boy reached 25. The wars happened. The sound of the knocking and the Ticking drove him insane. He began believing. He started writing codes. His home was bombed and his friends were lost. But he threw that away when he found the truth. He slept in his worst nightmare, and woke up.

The fox greeted him_

{ =FIN.}

RE? N/A

property of E.A.R.T.H

ZTPA

ANIMALIA


	8. Chapter 7- A rough night

(Warning: This chapter contains M/M sexual scenes)

Tic.

Tic.

Tic.

Click.

Darkness. Before everything there will always be darkness. And after the darkness comes the light. For me, darkness was the program, and light was the reality. And i'd always hold onto to the light.

My vision was blurry. The ticking's gone, but There's a sore in my head spreading through my body. i smelt the environment, picking up the strange yet familiar scent. it was musky. i tensed, trying to grab a weapon or something, feeling some one might attack me. A strong paw pushed my arm down and i yelped. I smelt coyote, and i somehow saw Nate. gladly, it was him.

"whoa hey big guy, whatcha doing, hun? careful. its just me." The coyote said, head still bobbing in my blurring vision.

"w-what? where am i? is that you Nate, what the fuck happened, eh?" i mumbled, still confused what's going on.

In my miserable vision Nate went off to get something and came back.

"Here. This should help." He literally wept a towel on my muzzle and i coughed. yeah. miserable but did help. What a yote.

my vision cleared, and saw Nate grinning, standing there with a towel in his paw.

"wanna explain?" i somehow laughed as the words half went out. I just realised I'm in his apartment, sat in his bed. Oh. well, coincidence, i think not. i looked around, his apartment was rather simple. some high tech AISR stuff piled in another room just outta view.

"you passed out, dummy, there was an explosion, and the miltech's crowded over at the site right now. Nick and carrots are going all over the press right now. The outbreak's contained for now, but looks like we're in a state of emergency buddy, because of all these fucking ACAP virus shitheads." Nate said, jerking a thumb over to the window. it's now noon in the next day, and the sun's just about to set. wow, must've past out for a bit of time now.

"Heck, that happened, what about the site? anything going on? Hope the CRP's got these mammals under control. ugh, you got any water?" I coughed and asked, trying not to think of any other liquids he might, errr, give me.

"yeah, sure. I'll go get some." Nate swiftly replied, and took off to the other room which i presumed was a kitchen.

i tried to stand up and walk around but yelped as soon as my paw touched the floor.

"You ok?" Nate said walking back with a fancy cup of water. yep, blame the AISR for the money, not him.

"Yeah, why the bloody hell didn't you tell me my leg was injured?" i chuckled. He does forget stuff sometimes.

"Hun, i told you to stay." He said, putting the water aside and taking a look at the injury. It wasn't that bad.

Nate knelt down and gave my leg a little massage thing, which made me feel fuzzy, but i enjoyed it still..

"Feeling better?" He raised an eye brow, speaking in a teasing tone. Unexpectedly, he traced his paw along my fuzzy leg and made me twitch. I kinda ignore him when he does this around friends, but heck, it's just me and him. And I'm sat on a bed. coincidence? i think not. Again.

"ummm, buddy, whatcha doing, eh?" i did a half laugh half talk thing, Trying to think of something else to shake the thoughts off.

Nate looked up and grinned a toothy smile.

"whatcha think I'm doing, hun?" he said, tracing down again. This time it made me giggle.

"uhhh, Nate? i don't think it's…" before i could finish the dammed sentence, which i would regret saying if i had said it. Nate pushed his paw up my shirt and starts to move it around a little. Still ignoring my small wolf protests, he seems to enjoy it.

"Ha-ahhh, wha-what are you trying, i- i can't, i mean, i don't, i- ahh." I couldn't shake off the feeling of the strong paw pressing against my stomach and muscles, and hell, i never had a girlfriend in this world, so, why not?

Nate leaned in and pressed harder, making me squirm under his breath. He huffed a little and giggled.

"Ohh, mista, you are so outta place right now. Why don't ya take a little break, hun? just you and me." The cunning coyote teased, running a claw down my tensed muscles.

It made me blush and look down. I don't usually avoid him this often, but, ummm, yes, first time. Nate licked my muzzle and left drizzles of saliva dangling.

"Awww come on, wolf, don't be shy. no one else, hun? yeah, remember that time you caught me doing some naughty stuff, guess who's my little fantasy target, eh?" He teased, running lower with his small paws.

"Nate, I- I, Ha-ahhh, no, I kinda like- fu-" I squirmed as Nate traced his paw down into my pants. i already feel a little tense down in my knot. He pushed further down into my pants, grabbing hold of me.

"So, who's ready for a little play, hun?" The coyote teased, now sliding up and down my hard knot, making me gasping for air.

"Nate, I, I- Ahh, it,- feels, it feels good." I closed my eyes and huffed. Nate sped up the sliding and I felt the tingling down in my tensed knot. I felt the room spin up and turn pink and the sun drifting away and all I can think of is just him and his musky scent. I felt cum rush up my cock and leaned back and moaned.

"Ha-ahh, yeah, AHHHHH, FUCK, uhhhh, ahhh." I moaned as cum splattered all over my chest and shirt.

Nate leaned in close and stuck out a tough, slowly teasing my knot with it.

"mmm, so you like it, hun? Common, don't be shy. Let me." Nate said as he moved a paw lower towards my tailhole.

"Ahh, N-no, I'm sensitive, I, hnnnn, fuck, ahhh." I grabbed on to his fur as he slid his paw into me. Pain and pleasure shook up my rear and I tensed again.

"Hnnn, Nate, I, fuck, I wanna, ahh" I squirmed as Nate lead in closer and pulled out.

"So, big guy, watcha say you flip over, hun? And, you know, have a little, thrusting, eh?" Nate slowly teased and unbuttoned his shirt. Pressing me down, he undid his belt. Heck, I seem to be going with it as well. Now all I seem to feel is just him and his, heh, knot beneath the thin layer of cloth, that's already stained.

Nate reached for the bedside drawer and grabbed something. I roughly guessed it was lube. Yeah, he keeps all sorts of stuff in his drawer.

"come here wolf. Imma rough you up." Nate grinned at me as he squished lube on to his paw. He unbuttoned my shirt, feeling my fur beneath. I finally did something by my self as I took my pants of and, heck, presented my self.

"whoa big guy, being brave after all, en? Ok. Yeah, you sure you wanna do this." Nate said, running up and down my tensed cock.

"yeah. Come here, silly." I showed my inner gayness. Heck.

"Well, you're gonna get filled." Nate Grinned as he rubbed his cock with lube and pushed into my tail hole.

Nate fell asleep next to me. His small coyote sores made me wonder about a lot of things. I walked to the kitchen to grab a drink, as my mouth was filled with his cum. I searched for the bathroom and ran the shower. Under the warmth I thought of the things back at E. it shook off when the thoughts diverted to the musky scent of the coyote and his sexy teases and his thick knot.

I finished the shower and used the fur dryer. I went back, looking around. The sun's setted, and his study was mildly lit. I went back to the bedroom, looking at the handsome coyote. Nate was like Nick. He saved my life couple of times, and, heck, might become my boyfriend. His paw was sticking out, so I teased it. He twitched and woke up, smiling at me. I tucked in and gave him a kiss.

"hey Nate. Luv you." I joked, but somehow meant it. He kissed back, laid back down, and closed his eyes.

I laid there, as the familiar darkness softly absorbs me.

Tic.

Tic.

Tic

_ .ing_ mes. _t.0_000000000_Execu. _

1977.2277_W.e_ _ACAP_

1 hour later.

Somewhere in a discrete AISR location._

A intercom radar turns towards a forbidden location.

A message was sent._


End file.
